


Sorta Malicious

by Chosca



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cam boy, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shout out to the madhouse on twitch lmfao, cam shows, porn au, so like live streamer Ryan but for porn reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosca/pseuds/Chosca
Summary: au when Ryan is a solo cam daddy, and you're quite the fan.shout out to the madhouse on twitch!! I have a lot of fun being part of the vagabond fandom.





	Sorta Malicious

The stream flickers from the idle black, the webcam adjusting gradually to allow the eager audience to see their host. Your tongue darts out to catch the embarrassing trickle of drool you let escape the side of your mouth.

You'd never had friends crushing on people like this. It was different even for you; adoring Twitch streamers and Youtubers were something else entirely. This, well. This was porn.

"You can see me?" Ryan confirms, breaking between words cautiously. His grin cooperates with his arching brow, just like you knew would happen, and your abdomen reacts in such a way your legs immediately curl in. You jerk, you think fondly.

Messages begin to flood the chat room. "Aha!" he sings. "Good to go, then. I hope it's been a wonderful evening for you all so far."

It is now, you type. The stream service allows you to pay extra in order for your message to be front and centre...and you click it, just like always.

Ryan laughs modestly at your message when it appears on screen. You smile, aware of how pink your cheeks are. You let him know, too.

"I bet," he responds, speaking in a low, growly rumble. It's almost as though your loins are shrieking. "And you know what else I think?"

You swallow thickly. It begins.

"I think..." he continues, unbuckling his jeans, "that I can make you blush even more."

Ryan wets his lips, nibbling them so they're plump and shiny for the webcam to see. When the whimper breaks free from him, it's suddenly evident that his right hand is occupied with something.

"Do we want daddy to show what he means?"

Your eyes glance briefly at the chat, and you get the gist about the same time he does. You don't have to touch yourself to know what's going on below, but your fingers are there already. A wave of relief makes you shiver. It's time to enjoy the show.

"Daddy likes that," Ryan whispers in his authoritative voice, giggling as though he knew exactly how it affected his audience every time. He's shifted closer to the microphone. "He likes your honesty. It's the best policy."

He closes his eyes, brows knitting together in desperation. "Hmmm," the moan lifts in pitch at the end, "it's true. Daddy always tells you that, doesn't he? He's thinking of you all."

The movement of Ryan's right arm picks up the pace, and his sounds follow the example in octave. His breathing becomes deliciously uneven.

"Guess what? I'm worked up real nice for you, too."

It's at this point that he tilts the camera down so the stream can feast their eyes on his hard cock, as he pumps it firmly in his hand. "Oh," he sighs, gusting softly over the microphone's pop filter. He returns to whispers, the shift unknown until his voice ghosts your ears. "Let me take care of you."

Christ, you think, your hand maintaining almost the same pace as Ryan's on your own situation. You're thanking whoever it is up there for the fact that the house is empty for today's stream.

Ryan brings a hand up to his mouth and audibly spits, smothering his palm in moisture. He sounds needy in the moment he resumes talking, but that deep rumble of a voice continues to fuel your heat.

"Oh god," he breathes, "I want you, your mouth on daddy."

Ryan's own words get to him. His free hand trails up his shirt until its far enough for the viewers to see him pinch his nipple, and the second his whine escapes is the second you experience a full body tremor. You imagine everyone else in the same position.

"Ooh," Ryan moans, "I'd love it, you know." He laughs quietly, reading chat and swallowing. "Yeah."

He tilts the cam up just a little, so it was visible to see the eye contact he held whilst gingerly licking his fingers, one by one. "My fingers would make quick work of you...where ever you want daddy to touch."

You're so wet now it's not easy to rub and not make noises. You want him so badly, it starts to embarrass you a little. The wanton tone in Ryan's voice resonates within on a new level entirely.

He's milking the precum from his tip, twisting his hand motion ever so slightly to trigger those groans of pleasure that squeeze your legs together.

"Baby...oh baby. Oh baby."

When his breathing is accompanied by a high whimpering and that gorgeous break in his voice, you know he's getting closer. The frantic feeling of it all pulls you in too, and your hand speeds up.

"I'm gonna cum, baby. Mmm.."

Ryan sucks in a sharp breath and holds it...before a white ribbon of cum paints his thigh, and the air puffs out in short high pitched spurts. You vocalise involuntarily, trying desperately to calm your heart down.

Already, your hand is a little sore. You'd never managed to cum at the same time as Ryan, but now that you had you find it funny in a way. He's grinning at the camera tiredly, and you agree with him despite his silence.

"'I came'," he reads as the message pops up on his screen, and an exhausted laugh shakes him. "Good job, champ. Wish I could give you a hug but..."

You laugh then, acquiring the tissues on your bedside table. Maybe this wasn't different to a Twitch streamer or a Youtuber, you decide. Ryan's a genuine, funny guy...who just happens to do porn.

Dork, you type in the chat box, clicking the pay option. Yknow, like always.

 

 


End file.
